x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Jean Grey Doppelgänger
Dark Phoenix From Marvel Database Dark PhoenixReal Name: The Phoenix Force Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Phoenix (Phoenix Force)1, Black Queen of the Hellfire Club2, Jean Grey-Summers3 Current Aliases: White Phoenix Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Genetic copy of a citizen of the United States, formerly under sentence of death from Shi'ar Empire Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of the X-Men, former member of the Hellfire Club Base of Operations: Previously Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island, Scotland; and Hellfire Club, New York City, New York Origin Place of Birth: Unknown Place of Death: Blue Area of the Moon Known Relatives: Jean Grey (genetic template) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #132 Final Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #137 History Dark Phoenix was the Phoenix Force's fall from grace - a state wherein it became corrupted by power. For its prior history impersonating Jean Grey-Summers, see Phoenix (Phoenix Force). The Phoenix entity became too strong to control for the merely human aspects it had acquired from Jean, but the other X-Men had no way to know what was happening and little chance of preventing a tragedy. Professor X helped Jean establish "psychic circuit breakers" in her mind, but they became less and less effective. She was thus an easy target for the illusionist Mastermind, who needed a trophy to join the Inner Circle of the prestigious (and infamous) Hellfire Club. With the help of a psionic device created by the club's White Queen, Emma Frost, Mastermind made Jean believe that she was his 18th-century lover Lady Grey. Jean joined the club as their Black Queen, which would allow her to relish the extremes of human emotion and sensuality. When the X-Men came to her rescue, Jean's true love, Cyclops, faced Mastermind in a psychic duel and was defeated. His "death" broke Mastermind's hold over Jean's psyche--as well as any control Jean had had over the Phoenix. It brushed aside the X-Men and departed for the heavens. To sate its hunger, the (now Dark) Phoenix flew to a distant galaxy and devoured the star of the D'Bari system. The resulting nova killed billions of innocent people. A Shi'ar vessel attacked it and managed to alert the Shi'ar Empress Lilandra before they were destroyed. The empress called a council of her intergalactic counterparts, including the Kree and Skrull empires. They concluded that, for the rest of the universe to live, Dark Phoenix must die. Meanwhile, the Beast had found a way to neutralize Phoenix's power temporarily. When it returned to Earth, the X-Men held it at bay while Professor X rebuilt the circuit breakers in Jean's mind. At that moment the Shi'ar arrived and teleported everyone aboard their flagship. Lilandra announced that Phoenix, and thus Jean Grey-Summers, would have to die. Jean recieved a Kree weapon so that she could "do the right thing." Professor X, unwilling to give up on one of his pupils, but romantically involved with Lilandra, challenged her to Arin'n Haelar, a Shi'ar duel of honor that cannot be refused. Professor X named the X-Men as his champions in the duel, Lilandra her Imperial Guard. The duel took place the next day in the Blue Area of the Moon. The Imperial Guard made short work of the X-Men, leaving Cyclops and Phoenix to make a final stand. A stray bolt hit Cyclops. Jean's control broke, and she became the Dark Phoenix again. Lilandra ordered Plan Omega, which would destroy the whole solar system in hopes of eliminating Dark Phoenix as well. Professor X ordered the X-Men to subdue Jean so that Plan Omega would not be necessary, and they managed to subdue the Phoenix for a brief time. In this moment of lucidity, Jean took Cyclops to a back alley, where she bade him an emotional farewell and turned the Kree weapon on herself. The story ends with Uatu the Watcher's comment: "Jean Grey could have lived to become a god, but it was more important to her that she died as a human." Characteristics Dark Phoenix art by Greg Horn Height: 5' 6" Weight: 110 lbs (50 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: Like Jean Grey-Summers, the Dark Phoenix used telepathy and telekinesis, but at a much higher level. She was able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and fly at supersonic speeds. Using the Phoenix Force, she could travel through hyperspace and destroy Shi'ar battlecruisers with little effort. Known Abilities: Because Phoenix was linked to Jean's psyche, she maintained a psychic link with Cyclops. Strength Level: As Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Using her cosmic powers and telekinesis, Phoenix could lift an unknown amount, probably in the range of thousands of tons. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known Transportation: Flight under her own power, intergalactic flight through hyperspace, X-Men Stratojet, Shi'ar stargates Weapons: None known Appearances in other media Film Dark Phoenix in X-Men: The Last Standedit X-Men: The Last Stand In the movie X-Men: The Last Stand, Jean appears as the Dark Phoenix. When using her Phoenix powers, Jean's appearance changes considerably: her skin becomes dark and veiny, her eyes turn black (although fire can be seen in her irises at some points in the film), and her dark red hair becomes brighter which makes it look like fire. At one point Callisto tells Magneto that Jean is a "Class 5" mutant with unlimited potential and that Jean is even more powerful than him. As a child, Jean developed a split personality she called "Phoenix." Fearing that Jean could not control her vast powers, Xavier put psychic blocks around her subconscious mind to keep Jean's immense powers at bay. Phoenix emerges from the lake where Jean had died and apparently kills Scott Summers. During a confrontation with Professor X at Jean's childhood home, Phoenix lashes out and lifts Xavier out of his wheelchair with her telekinesis and horrifically atomizes him, destroying the house in the process (caused when her outburst of power causes everything in the house thats not nailed to the floor to crash up onto the celing, and then causes the entire house to float up in midair). After she kills Xavier, (and the house crashes back down to Earth) she leaves the ruins of her old home with Magneto and joins the Brotherhood of Mutants. During the attack on Worthington Labs, Phoenix resurfaces when a group of soldiers fire cure darts at Jean. Phoenix freezes them in place and disintergates them along with the soldiers. She then goes on a rampage and destroys much of Alcatraz Island, killing mutants and humans alike. Wolverine gets Jean to resurface by professing his love for her. Since she can't control Phoenix for long, Jean pleads with him to kill her rather than let her harm more people. He fatally stabs her with her claws, and as the freakish features of Phoenix dissapate, Jean becomes herself once again before dying. The ending scenes show her buried alongside Cyclops and Xavier on the Institute's grounds. Television X-Men Animated Series Dark Phoenix - X-Men Animated SeriesDark Phoenix appears in X-Men Animated Series in The Dark Phoenix Saga (episodes 37-40). The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 1: Dazzled The Phoenix continues to inhabit Jean's body, brazenly taking over at will. As a chanteuse named Dazzler flirts with Scott, Jean/Phoenix finds herself psychically seduced by Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde), with help from Emma Frost and the other mutants in the Inner Circle Club. Wyngarde weaves a new history for the confused Jean/Phoenix, creating a passionate romance between himself and her. When the X-Men come to rescue Jean, they find her fighting alongside Wyngarde -- her fiance. The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 2: The Inner Circle As Professor X and Emma Frost battle for psychic control of Jean, the Inner Circle members quarrel over how to dispose of their prisoners the X-Men. Is Jean and Scott's psychic connection gone forever? Or is she strong enough to overcome Phoenix's influence and Wyngarde's trickery to remember who she is...or at least was? The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 3: The Dark Phoenix When the X-Men confront Phoenix to give up Jean's body, Phoenix vows to destroy the team. To re-energize, she flies up through the D'Bari Star System, passing a very surprised Shi'ar Star Cruiser crew. As they watch in horror, she feeds upon and destroys an entire star system. To defend space life as they know it, the Shi'ar empress Lilandra decrees Phoenix/Jean Gray must die. The Dark Phoenix Saga Part 4: The Fate Of The Phoenix The X-Men battle Lilandra's Imperial Guard for 'custody' of Phoenix/Jean Gray. Although Xavier and Lilandra wish they could settle amicably, they are set on opposite courses. When Phoenix falls in battle, Xavier startles everyone by commanding the X-Men to stop Phoenix now, while she is vulnerable. But how can Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm or any of the team strike Phoenix while she inhabits the body of their dearest friend and teammate Jean Grey-Summers? And what will happen if they don't? X-Men: Evolution The animated TV series X-Men: Evolution end with glimpses of the future for various characters, and Jean Grey is shown transforming into Dark Phoenix . Video Games Dark Phoenix - X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Dark Phoenix appears in X-Men: Next Dimension for the PS2, Xbox, and Nintendo Gamecube. Dark Phoenix is also a playable character in X-Men Legends and its sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (exclusively for PSP version of the game). Notes The Dark Phoenix story raised the standards for graphic storytelling. Claremont's use of foreshadowing, motivation, and pathos took comics to a new level and made the X-Men franchise one of the most popular titles ever. ↑ Uncanny X-Men 101-132 ↑ Uncanny X-Men 132-134 ↑ Phoenix (Phoenix Force) took the name "Jean Grey-Summers" in Uncanny X-Men 101 and maintained that impersonation throughout the Dark Phoenix Saga, although neither Phoenix nor Dark Phoenix was actually Jean. http://x-men.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Back To Characters